User talk:Airgrimes/2011
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prince of Tennis Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Airgrimes page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Congrats! Hey-Hi-Hello! OK I'm going to give you Administrative and Bureaucratic rights because simply we are the main editors on here it seems. So just don't go on some rampage of deleting, spamming, and whatever it is crazy kids these days do, lol. Have fun and work hard! :3 --Bobbycat1 06:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Im grateful man thanks! And hahaha I wont do crazy edits. This Wikia has been made really well So Im not gonna go and try to change the format. And thanks for letting me join the admin team! ---- Yay! :D And that's a WOman to you! :3 Haha its definitely a no problem because really it was your idea to become one. ^-^ --Bobbycat1 21:10, July 29, 2011 (UTC) HI... Hi. I think is ok, if you create the page is much better for me, but i think that some parts of the wikia was very disordered and not updated, so about images i think that is better, for now , put some images of the new prince of tennis characters even if them hadn colour, so this makes more easy for PoTwikia user, well this is just my opinion, and i just want to help, put the most "fresh" information is better for me. Pd : I dont write very good the english, cause that is not my language,but i try to do my best....^^ Genichirou Sanada 01:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Fu-Rin-Ka-ZanGenichirou Sanada 01:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Airgrimes 10:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I'll create the pages, and also I could only tell on a few pages that English was your second language your English is good :) yeah, I was moving on to the High Schoolers but Ive been on a few Holidays but Im back and will be active now. Also you are the only active editor beside me and BobbyCat1. So any questions come to us. Airgrimes I think that we need to change that infobox to another I think that we need something like this: Character Template |image = |birthday = |gender = |height = |weight = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |previous occupation = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |relatives = |education = |manga debut = |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = }} And result: Go to Bleach Wikia and look into that box. If you want some new pages about charaters, I'll create them. (Sorry for my English) Sure I see what this is, it has the previous affiliation and what division and their 1st appearance. Ill look into adding that in. Airgrimes 19:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) But! But! But! But! But! But! But! Don't be so formal :) I'm glad that you are accepring this. Bleach Wikia is cool, I know. But we will make this Wikia cooler! Aren't you? Akimaru Hiranami 20:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) 'Course we'll make this Wikia cooler! Haha and yeah, I wont use terms like division and affiliation. And please click Chat! You can catch me and Bobbycat1! We can write about this wikia and its change. Hi, Airgrimes! How are you? :) There aren't so much editors, ne? And what with that infobox? There's no much of information about weight, height, or blood type or something... Do you have any idea? I think that you're the best editor there! I'm not so good at editing, so. (I'm here only in my free time, so sorry for that. I have limit on my computer - only two hours, two years ago I edited four or five hours (straight!)) But I will do my best! I always edit page Musical. But I can't write about other pages because I can't speak English (and I'm at elemetary school, not 9th grade). That's that reason that I can't edit so much. And sorry for my English! Akimaru Hiranami 11:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) You think we should put in height, weight and blood type? I understand what you mean. No problem. Thanks Airgrimes 11:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello hello. I would like to ask if I can help edit Prince of tennis' wikia page. :) I would gladly help! Wikteni 12:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I add a page of "Tennis Teams" ? ___________ Ive seen your edits, and they are AMAZING. What you have done with our Homepage looks better than most other wikias! Nice work! Im thinking of making you admin soon if you can do stuff like that! Airgrimes 12:25, November 19, 2011 (UTC) __________ Why thank you. I just started Wikia like yesterday. I'm still a noob but I get things like right away. I'm still getting there, I hope I get better and contribute to the wikia :) Well Yudan sezu ni ikou . Wikteni 12:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well then welcome haha. Airgrimes 13:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ___________ I changed something in the home page and the list of School Page . Wikteni 14:14, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Im not sure what youve done, but Im guessing that the new thing youve done on the homepage doesnt link to any pages. It only goes to photos. Airgrimes 14:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) __________ Okay got it. I fixed it. Wikteni 15:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Not actually fixed yet lol. Half the homepage links dont work. Airgrimes 19:33, November 19, 2011 (UTC) _________ LOL yea, I just checked it a couple of minutes ago. well if you click on the words it works, but if you click on the pictures, half of them doesn't work. Wikteni 21:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ________ Finally fixed it. :) Wikteni 06:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) If you reach around 500 edits, I'll make you admin. This is perfect. Airgrimes 10:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ________ okay coool! :) btw when did u guys make this wikia? was it just recently? Wikteni 14:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I didnt actually make it. I recently joined and took over the wiki with BobbyCat1. Since only we really edited it. But weve updated it a lot. and I mean, A LOT. Airgrimes 16:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ________ Ohhh. okay, well we gotta update for real because New prince of tennis will air soon. and I'm pretty sure people will check this wikia for info. :) well you guys worked hard eh? I respect you guys :) - Wikteni 20:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) - BTW, what happened to the List of Prince of Tennis episodes page? o.O - Wikteni 22:31, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it will take ages and I dont have that much time. Im busy and dont spend that much time here. Not til June will I be free again. And yeah the anime kicks off in Jan 4. The thing is, this place was deserted when I began editing and was really outdated. Not many categories and there werent any pages for any moves besides Twist serve and Muga. Weve had to do the Shin Prince of Tennis ourselves. (Genichiro Sanada, BobbyCat1 and Akimaru and I) So most pages, I dont know what happened to them. I only seriously edited recently. Airgrimes 18:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) _________ True, I'm busy during weekdays because I have school, but I'll edit atleast once a day or something. Yea. I can tell that you guys updated so much, I remember before I joined you guys I think like months ago, this wikia was unorganized. I'll help as much as I can :). Let's hope for the best! Wikteni 19:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC) T-thanks for that warm welcome...H-hajimemashite...*bow* _________ Category:Archive